The invention relates to a fuel injection pump for internal combustion engines and more particularly to a fuel injection pump having a supply pump and a control valve for adjusting pressure in the supply pump.
In injection pumps of this kind, variance in the tolerances of individual pump elements is known to affect the slope of the characteristic curve over the course of supply pump pressure, so that the various curves are scattered over a relatively wide range. To preclude such scattering, the spring element of the injection pump adjuster is generally exchanged for one of a different characteristic. This exchange requires, first, keeping a substantial number of spring elements of varying characteristics on hand and, second, sufficient experience on the part of the service staff. The result is increased storage costs and a requirement for trained personnel.